


The One With Ulterior Motives

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [42]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Background Joey/Charlie, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Dialogue-Only, Dorks, Drabble, Episode: s09e23 The One In Barbados Part 1, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Past Ross/Rachel, Pining, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Wait, do you like Joey or something? Because I know why I was sighing with longing--"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dialogue Only" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> Inspired by that scene in 9.23 when Ross and Rachel simultaneously sigh when Joey and Charlie walk off together. Brief mention of 7.02 (TOW The Nap Partners). Ross is cooler with Joey/Rachel in this fic than he was later shown to be in 10.02 (TOW Ross Is Fine), but Rachel and Ross could have definitely had a platonic bonding moment in that hallway scene.

"Okay, good night!"

"Wait, do you like Joey or something? Because I know why I was sighing with longing--"

"Well, maybe you're just projecting! Maybe you miss taking naps with him!"

"Very funny, Rachel. But seriously, Joey?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm not criticizing you. I'm just surprised. When did this start?"

"Right before Charlie showed up."

"Bummer! Talk about unfortunate timing."

"You're being weirdly cool about this."

"You and Joey make much more sense than Joey and Charlie."

"And you have  _no_  ulterior motives for thinking so?"

"None whatsoever."

" _Clearly._  You and Charlie would be great together."

"I think so, too."

 


End file.
